Kokiri
The Kokiri are small child-like beings that inhabit the Kokiri Forest, as they compromise the land there with planted houses on its acres and within its borders. Ecology Description The Kokiri are an ageless race that takes the form of human children. Like Hylians, they possess long, pointed ears. Apart from Saria, all known Kokiri have either blonde or red hair. Despite their agelessness, Kokiri are still mortal beings that may be killed. Through some unknown process, the Great Deku Tree gave life to the Kokiri. Given the presence of twins within Kokiri Forest, it is possible that this was a biological process, rather than a magical one. Furthermore, three of the Kokiri are referred to as "brothers," though this may only be in the sense of the word rather than having any closer biological connection than any of the other Kokiri. It was said that the Kokiri die if they leave the forest. However, at the end of Ocarina of Time, the Kokiri are seen in Lon Lon Ranch along with other characters celebrating Ganondorf's defeat. Because of this, it is possible that the story is told only for general safety to prevent Kokiri to leave and be killed because of the monsters outside the Kokiri Forest. When the world began to flood, the Kokiri took on the forms of Koroks, which are beings made of wood, like the Deku. Because of this, it may be that the Kokiri retain the form of children by choice. Society The Great Deku Tree grants each Kokiri a Fairy, which watches over the Kokiri. Subsequently, the Kokiri utilize the Fairies' abilities to their advantage, such as using them to speak across distances. Possessing a Fairy partner is considered the sign of becoming a "true Kokiri" within the forest, and many of the Kokiri congratulate Link after he obtains one and even offer to help teach him to use it. Mido bullied Link because he didn't have one, and still refuses to accept the young hero as one of them even after Navi has joined Link's side. The Kokiri do not accept adults who have Fairies, however. The Kokiri dress in green Kokiri Tunics. The females wear headbands, while the males wear distinctive floppy green hats. They all reside within hollowed-out trees, which they use as buildings. When the Kokiri Forest is overrun with monsters, they all take refuge within the buildings. For some reason, the tops of the trees are all cut in a cone shape. The Kokiri value their treasure, the Kokiri Sword, which is hidden behind the Hole of "L" in the Forest Training Center. During times where they sense danger in the forest, the Kokiri elect to arm themselves for defense, though the only sword present is the Kokiri Sword. The Kokiri seem to be dependent on horticulture, as many farming supplies can be found within Link's house. Hay may even be found within the young hero's home, although no livestock are visibly present until after Malon gives Link a Cow. Fruits are present on Link's table within his house, so some of the Kokiri diet may be gathered rather than cultivated, though since Link is a Hylian and not a Kokiri, this may not apply. What appear to be Red Potions can be found on the top shelf of the Know-It-All Brothers' house, however. History The Kokiri live peacefully with Link in the Kokiri Forest, under the protection of their patron deity, the Great Deku Tree. However, after the Great Deku Tree dies, the Kokiri Forest is overrun with monsters, forcing them to retreat within their homes. Once Link returns as an adult, he rescues Saria from the Forest Temple and a new Deku Tree sprouts. The Deku Tree Sprout informs Link that he was originally raised as a Kokiri, despite his Hylian heritage, based on a poignant move by his injured mother: she placed him in the care of the Great Deku Tree during the Hyrulean Civil War before her death in order to safeguard his life from the calamity beyond. Following the Era of the Hero of Time, Fado was born and assumed the role of the Sage of Wind. As a sage, he worked with the King of Hyrule, who acted as a conductor using the Wind Waker to retain the Master Sword's power to repel evil. After the Great Flood, the Kokiri adapted and took on the form of Koroks, which allowed them to travel across the Great Sea with flight. Trivia *If a Kokiri gets lost in the Lost Woods, they will transform into Skull Kids or Stalfos. *Tingle believes himself to be a Kokiri, and is obsessed by Fairies, though no Fairy has yet come to him; he dresses in green to match the Kokiri clothing. Category:Races Category:Fey Category:Humanoids Category:Creatures